Fatrick's Debt to Society
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Livin' With the Squid" |next = "Fool Kill" }} "Fatrick's Debt to Society" is a Season 2 episode of Life in Bikini Bottom. It is rated TV-14-LV and C. Characters *SpongeCock SquarePants *Fatrick Star *Judge *Shitward Testicles *Prisoners NOTE: List is incomplete. Synopsis A few months have passed since the Fatshit incident, and Fatrick is brought to court! He has to do community service, and Fatrick isn’t too thrilled about it. Plot The episode starts with Fatrick running around SpongeCock’s house and playing “Tag the cock” with Sully. Fatrick then approaches Sully, but Sully screams out, “Wait Fatrick we are not gay! We have no clue what we are doing! Do you actually want to touch my-” Fatrick reaches out but SpongeCock stops him just in time. “Fatrick do your usual shit on this normal day. Touch other’s cocks does not count.” Fatrick slouches and walks to the bath in the upstairs room and jumps in. Fatrick then grabs a poster of Pissing Pearl and starts rub a dub dubbing the poster. Suddenly sirens can be heard and Fatrick jumps out of the bath tub and sprints down the stairs. Once the police knock on the door, Fatrick opens it lazily. A policeman walks through it and tells Fatrick that he is late for the court meeting. Fatrick replies, “What court meeting? Whatever it is it sounds like complete bullshit.” The cop then says, “Fatrick you do realize that you, oh I don’t know, covered Bikini Bottom in shit 6 months ago? Yeah well we are taking you to court so unless you can’t resolve this issue you will be punished! So put your big boy panties on and let’s get outta here!” Our whole universe was in a G and PG state Then nearly fourteen billion years ago was inappropriate, wait Fatrick shit a stool, Shitward began to drool They invented crap that rules We built a great, great wall (we started cursing) Shit, titties bursting, unraveling the coercing This is Life in Bikini Bottom! PG-13! The episode cuts to court where there is a brown marble floor with black walls. The court itself is a rectangle with a dome on top shining in the sun. Fatrick stands in front of the judge with policemen guarding the entrance and the jury sitting behind him. The judge asks Fatrick specifically what happened and Fatrick claims that he wanted to store all his shit but it went overboard and it ended up covering Bikini Bottom. Fatrick then says, “But here is the part that will save my reputation: I went to the strip club with Assy Cheeks and finally got VIP membershit! People can actually respect me! But the best part was when we went in the nearby closet and...” The judge then yells for Fatrick to shut the hell up. “Now then, you have confessed your guilt and have been proven, guilty! Any last words Fatrick?” “Yes. So as I was saying we made it clear that I was the pitcher and she was the..” “That’s it, everything is proven you have been proven guilty and are now sworn to community service. Any questions? Alright.” The episode then shows a time card, labeled “One Day Later.” The episode then cuts to Fatrick in Belly-Squish Fields, where he is seen attempting to rake the vast grass that lies in the field. Fatrick attempts to focus, however his mind turns to his new VIP membership at the strip club and how he can finally see the strippers…. Behind THE Scenes. An officer comes by and sees Fatrick slacking on the job, and decides to put an electric collar around Fatrick’s neck. The officer then tells Fatrick to get back to work, in which Fatrick does, by swiftly raking the grass. Once Fatrick is done raking the grass he then moves onto falling down like a damn fool, which was the easiest task to do considering that his retard switch was turned on everyday. Fatrick then has to worship Satan, and he makes sure to set up the worshipping correctly. First he rubs two logs together, and he has had experience with rubbing things together. The logs catch on fire, and Fatrick swings his body around and around, screaming, “Great satan, oh my lord and savior, I worship you deeply and will hold your cock neatly.” Then, Fatrick is seen in a restaurant as a cook. He has to cook the food well - actually, perfect. “Hm...let’s see...I SHALL PUT 10 GALLONS OF BEER IN THIS!,” Fatrick yells, as he puts beer in a pot with spices and meats. “This looks fricking disgusting, but eh.” Fatrick then drinks the gulps down the beer fast, as he becomes drunk and passes out. It then cuts to him bringing a feast to a table. “Here are the two 16 ounce steak you ordered, as well as some sides, and some eggs.” After he puts the platters down, he looks over to see another waiter giving someone an ice cream cake. “NO ONE HAS ICE CREAM CAKE WITHOUT ME,” Fatrick rages, as he jumps onto the table and smothers his face in the cake, and eats it all. “So tasty!” he says, as the two guys there have a deadpan expression. “Wanna go to the strip club? It’s on me,” one guy asks, with the other guy nodding, as they run away. Another time card shows up, this time labeled “5 hours later.” By this time Fatrick is worn out and collapses right on his ass. The officer sees this and electrocutes Fatrick causing him to become slightly pissed. Fatrick still does not go back to his new assignment, which is sucking the Jellyfish’s … tentacles. The officer continues to electrocute Fatrick, each time turning up the electrocuter device up a notch. Fatrick continues to sit fat on his ass, each time becoming angrier and angrier. Suddenly, on the most painful electrocution yet, Fatrick stands up, with angered, wide eyes and beats his chest over and over. Fatrick rips the collar off his neck and screeches an autistic mating yelp causing underage, naked, starfish to run out of the nearby forest and reach Fatrick. Fatrick yells for them to attack the officer, and the starfish tackle the officer while repeatedly saying that he is not gay. Fatrick then orders the starfish to attack Bikini Bottom in which they all (including Fatrick) run to the nearest pathway to Bikini Bottom. Once they reach their destination, they start terrorizing the place, causing fires to break out and bottomites to become injured. Through all the autistic screeching going on, Fatrick runs into the court- room where he was sentenced to community service and orders the judge to come out. The judge, stuttering as he walked closer and closer, reaches Fatrick. Fatrick raises his big-ass hand and… spanks the judge. Over and over. Meanwhile, the Bikini Bottom army is currently fighting the naked star fish with no success whatsoever. The naked star fish, who we will now call Nude Stars, dodge all of the tank shells and when they reach individual army men, they throw them into the nearby buildings, overall stressing the army out. SpongeCock rushes out of his pineapple and decides to go to the courtroom to ask about how Fatrick’s case came out. When he reaches the courtroom he sees Fatrick spanking the judge. Fatrick then sees SpongeCock and his face turns red. SpongeCock asks what the hell is happening and Fatrick tells SpongeCock about the StarFish Uprise, and why it happened. Fatrick then asks, “SpongeCock join me in order to fight these retarded bottomites and restore vengeance!” SpongeCock is about to answer when the episode then goes to a black screen labeled, “To be continued.....not really though.” Trivia *According to wordcounter.net, the plot is: :*1,217 words. :*6,838 characters. :*57 sentences. :*15 paragraphs. :*11th-12th grade reading level. :*4 minutes, 26 seconds reading time. :*6 minutes, 46 seconds speaking time. :*"Fatrick" is used more than any other word. Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Life in Bikini Bottom episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275